The present invention relates generally to building toys and, more particularly, to indoor and all-season outdoor coupleable/decoupleable modular construction toys.
The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and usefulness of the present invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
The market for toys and games is a booming industry in the United States and around the world. Nearly $40 billion dollars each year is spent on the newest and most popular games and toys, and since deregulation of children's television in 1984, there has been an explosion of multi-media based toys. At least half of all new toys this year are projected to be such toys and it is predicted that this ratio will grow.
In addition to multi-media based toys; there is an abundance of electronic games and gadgets aimed at getting a child's attention. These toys are known to have deleterious effects on children. Many of these toys encourage imitative play that can promote undesirable behavior in children, especially when the toys are based on television shows and movies that promote violence as they often lead children into imitating the violence in their play.